A magnetic memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) comprising magnetoresistive elements and transistors integrated on a semiconductor substrate has been proposed.
The magnetoresistive element has a basic structure including a storage layer having a variable magnetization direction, a reference layer having a fixed magnetization direction, and a tunnel barrier layer provided between the storage layer and the reference layer. In addition, generally, a shift canceling layer is also provided in the magnetoresistive element to cancel the magnetic field applied from the reference layer to the storage layer.
However, distribution of the magnetic field applied to the storage layer can hardly be improved even if the shift canceling layer is provided.